100th Annual Hunger Games
by jannah.leah.3
Summary: The Second Rebellion failed and the Capitol's control over the 12 districts remains as strong as ever. Now nearly 25 years later the Capitol is hard at work preparing for the Fourth Quarter Quell. This time enemies will be made and alliances will be forged as brother is forced to pit against brother in this fight to the death.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **_This merely a very brief introductory chapter in order to introduce just a few of the changes in Panem over the years. Our main characters will make an appearance starting with Chapter 1... _

**The Prologue**

All across the nation of Panem television screens were blaring. An official broadcast from the Capitol. Those who were decreed to view them didn't dare contest the law and this time it was no exception. Certainly to the unaccustomed eye it didn't seem like much, but all was changed once a single woman came on screen. She was unmistakably from the Capitol, as her lavish hairstyle and colourful clothing indicated. "Hellooooooo, Panem!" She beamed before flashing a smile at the cameras. This managed to reveal a set of teeth inlaid with tiny precious stones, just the latest of Capitol trends.

"This is the year I'm sure everybody has just been waiting for! Twenty-five years since our last Quarter Quell have come and gone. Yes folks, it's that time again. By decree of our wonderful President Lucia Snow we present you the 100th Annual Hunger Games, and thus the fourth Quarter Quell!" Almost immediately upon making her declaration the Capitol woman was drowned out by frantic applause from the Capitol audiences. Even after a century their love for the annual televised death match remained strong. "So ready to see what this year's Quarter Quell will be? I'm shaking in my boots just anticipating the perfect moment!" The woman continued before shoving her hand inside the glass bowl that was situated in front of her.

The very moment that most of Panem had found themselves dreading for a quarter century was now rearing its ugly head once again. Clearly the regular sadism of the games wasn't enough for the delicate and desperate regime and that was made clearer as the woman read out the latest rule change. "For this year's Quarter Quell one tribute will be drawn from a random pool of all eligible tributes! But that's not all, folks! Our lucky tribute must then select their own district partner from any of those of the opposite gender who are eligible." Almost immediately the announcement had the audiences once again going wild before the woman once again proceeded to silence them.

"Why do we do this you ask? To remind all of Panem that war pits brother against brother. That is a mistake we must never repeat again. Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever." The woman continued, this time with a surprisingly calm demeanour. At that, the broadcast ended and all across the nation of Panem television screens flickered off. Reaping Day. It was bound to be much, much different this time around.


	2. Chapter 1: The Reaping

Chapter 1: The Reaping

It was that day again that children all across Panem dreaded; the day where twenty-four would finally experience the first kiss of death. Reaping Day. Truly little had changed in the quarter century since the last rebellion. Willow, along with all others in District 11, knew it better nearly than everybody. Even their one spark of hope to have been finally been ignited years earlier had been violently extinguished. Now they only sat at the mercy of yet another powerful force. This was something the seventeen-year-old dark-skinned girl couldn't overlook as she jolted awake. Feeling groggy, she rubbed her eyes before peering out the window of her small run-down bedroom. Even the trees rustling in the wind seemed to be crying out for mercy as all the district's children prepared for the Fourth Quarter Quell.

"So this is it. Welcome to what could be the last day of my life." Willow uttered to herself as she glanced at her undressed body before finally slipping on a navy blue sundress she had left out specifically for the occasion. It was hardly something to celebrate, but the Capitol of course insisted on it, even giving everybody in the district a day off. This was surely an occasion Willow's family in particular intended to take an advantage of just as they did every year.

"There you are! We were waiting! Once we leave the District Square we were going to have our picnic again!" Cherri, the youngest of Willow's three siblings, bellowed as her older sister traversed out of her room. Being the oldest she was fortunate to have her own room, although she wasn't sure how much longer it would last with the others quickly growing up. Naturally, that brought another realization to Willow's mind: Cherri. For the first time she was now eligible for the Reaping. This was a matter she opted to remain silent on, not wanting to upset the younger girl. Fortunately, there were many joyous small things in life and Willow was arguably a master at focusing her attention on those.

Willow could only sigh as the remainder of her siblings stormed into the room. They seemed to be eager and excited, as if none of them were aware of what was to come. The odds were not exactly in their favour, having taken out enough Tessarae to feed an entire family in what were deemed "hard times". "Where are mom and dad?" She asked Basil, the oldest of her siblings. He was a quiet and shy boy, but seemed to make up for it with his powers of observation. Based on that alone she was always convinced the boy would even have a chance in the arena if ever reaped. That was not something to think about now though. Not on a day like today.

"They were out getting a few things for today's picnic, promised they would be back in time for the Reaping." The sixteen-year-old Basil shrugged, but his oldest sister took his word for it and went to adjusting her dark brunette hair into a simple ponytail. Their timing proved to be impeccable though, returning just moments later with full intentions to round up their four children for what was to come. They were worried about Cherri the most as it was her first year, but they trusted the older kids could handle it well.

"You want to walk with me?" Willow asked Cherri as she began panicking on her way to the District Square. The smaller and younger girl just nodded before wiping away what appeared to be tears flowing down her cheeks. Willow didn't dare speak a single word about the Reaping again until it was time to sign in. Peacekeepers had a regular and strict presence in District 11, but they seemed to have a whole other much more horrifying effect on twelve year olds about to get entered into the Reaping for the first time. This was something that almost immediately began taking effect on Cherri once one of the Peacekeepers approached her. She knew not to put up much opposition at least from various warnings so the distressed girl just went through the usual procedure and joined the twelve year olds in their section of the square. The other siblings were all used to the procedure so once they were signed in Willow then took her position, just as a flamboyant Capitol citizen sporting green and blue hair finally took centre stage.

With his hair standing straight up just as it did nearly every year, Willow immediately recognized the man in front of the district's children. Aelius. The District's escort. Having not met the man formally herself Willow wasn't sure what to think of him, but it didn't take her long to suspect he was probably oblivious to the horrors of the games just like most Capitol citizens clearly were. His words only served to reinforce that perception. "Welcome, citizens! Welcome to the 100th Annual Hunger Games and the Fourth Quarter Quell! We are here today to remember that war pits brother against brother, but first off there's this. Straight from the Capitol itself!" Unsurprisingly, the large projector screens quickly switched on and played through the same propaganda video that Willow was sure has been played since the very beginning of the games, only with updates of what the Capitol called "The Second Rebellion". She just let out a sigh as the video finally came to an end, being met with applause from Aelius alone before he proceeded to speak once again. "Now we will select our tributes! As you know, this year is something extra special so all names are in one bowl. Are you ready for this? May the odds be ever in your favour!"

The Quarter Quell twist. Willow remembered it well, vividly recalling the broadcast just weeks earlier. Only one name would be drawn with the unlucky candidate being forced to select their own partner. It was a special kind of evil, but one that nobody could contest. This was only further reaffirmed as Aelius stuck his hand inside the bowl and pulled out a name. Willow held her breath in what was potentially the longest few seconds in her life as she awaited the man to read the name. Kale Froot. It was a name Willow only vaguely recognized, allowing her to breath easily, but then she realized he still had to select a partner from the females. Surely this fact didn't go over the sixteen-year-old boy's head as a pair of Peacekeepers forced him on stage. Almost immediately he began gazing through the crowds searching for somebody—anybody to take as a partner, but Willow noticed his eyes continuously returning to her. This was a fact she was just absorbing as the boy finally spoke up.

"I select Willow Freeborn!"


	3. Chapter 2: Kale

**Author's Note: **_I apologize for the long wait on this chapter. As expected though we finally get to learn more about Willow's district partner and a bit about what some of his motives are?_

**Chapter 2: Kale**

Anger? Sadness? Fury? There seemed to be a plethora of emotions going through Willow's head almost immediately as Kale selected her as his district partner. She only ever knew the boy briefly, but almost immediately she felt betrayed. Why would he select her, of all people? Surely there had to be a reason and she intended to find out during the first chance she got, although it did hurt her to realize that her parents would probably truly never know. She could see the look of distress on both their faces even as the Peacekeepers made their way over to her to proceed to haul her onto the stage in front of the entire district.

"Well here they are, folks! Your tributes for the 100th Annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in their favour!" Aelius proceeded to announce, only to have Willow roll her eyes at the man's statements. It was always the same year after year and hardly did District 11 get anything out of it. Unsurprisingly, the man also seemed to be eager to proceed with the usual routine, even going as far as ushering the tributes and their Peacekeeper escorts inside the Justice Building. Willow knew what was to come there. Her final goodbyes to her family. There was no certainly no way she was getting out of this mess, after all. Realizing that, she began to well up despite the presence of the Peacekeepers.

It was only once Willow was confined to a lone room in the Justice Building that she truly began to let loose, withdrawing into the corner and bawling. She couldn't decipher why a boy she only knew in passing would select her as a partner. She was far from a fighter, after all, and knew of at least a handful of other girls who had a much greater chance. These thoughts were soon interrupted by a familiar voice, however. "Hello, Willow. Why did that boy have to pick you?" Cherri. She too was beginning to break down, just struggling to hold back for her older sister's sake.

"I don't know, Cherri. Whatever it was that motivated him though, I intend to find out. Certainly he believes me to be strong. He wants a victor from our district. I could see it in his eyes." Willow responded, only half-truthfully. In reality she knew she likely didn't stand a chance, especially against tributes who had been training for the games most of their lives. The careers. They were always one of the toughest challenges anybody faced in the arena and this was bound to be no different. Willow's answer only seemed to give her youngest sister minimal reassurance too even as she stroked the girl's messy untamed dark hair. Her parents didn't seem to have much more assurance either, just taking their eldest daughter in their arms.

It was several moments until Willow's parents finally spoke, but when they did their words were heartwrenching. "Years ago we had hope all this horror would end, yet it continues. That may have killed some of our optimism, but we know we have raised a strong daughter. You can get through this and if you don't? Well just know that your siblings are in good hands and that you will be remembered well." Willow briefly imagined her parents shedding tears of their own, which was extraordinary for a hardened couple that rarely displayed their emotions. This was definitely real though. She had just been thrown into the Hunger Games and her parents were actually crying. It was only when they handed their daughter a small brooch they were able to take control of their emotions again. "This belonged to your grandmother. I feel it represents our family well." The saddened woman explained as her daughter examined the token. It was a bushel of fruit faintly coloured in their appropriate shades, clearly indicative of District 11's industry.

"Thank you. It's nice." Willow was rather lost for further words by the time the Peacekeepers began ushering out her family, allowing her to only simply embrace each of her siblings in hugs. Lastly, it was her parents and she knew she would miss their warmth in the days to come, but there was no going back. She was a tribute now, belonging to none other than the Capitol itself. "I will try to win, for all of you!" She managed to shout out one last set of encouraging words before the Peacekeepers then began dragging her out of the room. It was off to the train that was supposed to deliver her to death's doorstep itself.

Willow knew it was customary for tributes to be taken by car to the train platform, although it was something she hardly felt excited about. As far as she was concerned it was merely transportation to her imminent death, although Kale seemed more nervous about it than her. This was a mentality that seemed to continue in the boy even as he boarded the train. Aelius was excited just as any escort always was on Reaping Day, but Kale wanted none of it, instead slumping down beside Willow. "I know you're probably wondering why I selected you in this stupid Quarter Quell." He began, shifting his attention to his partner beside him. He was difficult for Willow to overlook too with his light skin and striking green eyes, a direct contrast to her own features for sure.

"Yes actually. Why me, of all people?" Willow immediately responded, shrugging. "I'm hardly a fighter and don't see myself becoming one."

"But that's exactly it. I've seen you in the fields. You're fast and light on your feet. That's ought to count for something, right?" Willow appreciated Kale's attempts at flattering her, but she was skeptical.

"That's different. That's simply me picking fruit quickly so the Peacekeepers don't target me. You know what they're like." Willow appreciated Kale's attempts at flattering her, but she was skeptical. Did the boy honestly think speed in the fields could translate into speed in the arena?

"No, it's really not. Me? I don't have much. I just happened to be the unlucky one picked out of that sadistic lottery. Truth is I want a District 11 victor this year and I see you as one who could possibly make it happen." So Kale saw Willow as victor material? The girl had a hard time believing it, but since the boy was one of her lifelines now she didn't intend to get on his bad side just yet. Certainly it was inevitably going to happen eventually in the latter stages of the games, but that was something the girl would sort out later. In the meantime she knew she had plenty to think on as the train sped towards the Capitol, including Kale's proposals. If he truly felt she could become a victor then she would have to work hard at making it happen, for both his sake and her family's. And District 11's.


	4. Chapter 3: Enter Thorn

**Author's Note: **_I apologize profusely for the very long wait on this chapter, but here it is at last! We will have our tributes meeting their mentor and perhaps even contemplating some things. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3: Enter Thorn

It was really surreal to Willow how just hours ago she had been contemplating spending the day with her family, yet here she was now speeding towards the Capitol. Under any other circumstances the girl may have not minded it, but everybody knew that nobody from the districts ever entered the Capitol city unless it was as a tribute about to go to their death. The Capitol seemed to simply value their own and nothing was about to change that.

It was difficult to gauge exactly where the train currently was, but Willow managed to get even minimal comfort by watching Panem's varied landscapes pass before her eyes. If anything, it served as a reminder of one of her favourite spots back home: beneath the large apple tree at the edge of the fields. There wasn't often much time for relaxation with the Peacekeepers constantly breathing down one's neck, but it was a privilege that Willow cherished every moment of when it came her way. That was something she longed for now, but all of that was impossible now as she prepared for what was potentially the longest week of her life. If Kale truly believed she had potential to win then she would have to prove it to the boy. Somehow. Realizing this, she simply let out a sigh before briefly glancing over at the boy who happened to be sitting nearby.

"I know you're probably still skeptical about everything I said, but I meant every word of it. I wouldn't have chosen you if I believed you would just become more fodder." Kale spoke up upon realizing that Willow had been glancing right at him. A part of him suddenly regretted speaking up the way he did, but the girl had needed to know. She had definitely deserved it if at least one of them was expected to die. Kale was personally quite at peace with that notion in the meantime, provided he could get Willow home as the victor. He knew that much of it was beyond his power though as there were bound to be many factors working against her on that path to victory; career tributes, smart and cunning tributes, arena traps, and countless other variables. The boy also wasn't quick to overlook the fact that due to this being Quarter Quell the Capitol no doubt had something huge planned for the arena itself.

"We shall see, Kale. We shall see. I'm still trying to absorb the fact I'm here at all. I don't know if you do, but I certainly have family back at home that probably needs me." It took several moments before Willow had finally developed the courage to speak to Kale again, although just as the boy had appeared ready to answer her a familiar face had come storming into the room.

"There's my tributes. Poor things. Must be so misguided and confused. Don't fret. It's normal." The man spoke up, slumping into one of the vacant chairs. Due to his tone of voice alone Willow could tell he was slightly intoxicated, but somehow he still seemed functional so she thought it safe to proceed.

"Well you won this thing before, Thorn, so you're the expert." Willow assured the man, quickly recalling his name.

"Of course, dear. That is why I'm here. First thing you should know is that I can only save one of you, but that's obvious." Thorn responded just before letting out a loud belch that had Aelius rolling his eyes in disgust. Willow simply just let out a sigh before taking note of the man's obvious decrepit nature. Years of drink had clearly gotten the better of him and it even showed with his unkempt head of dark brunette hair.

"Please Mr. Genius, I would have never guessed. Now will you try to help us, mighty victor of the 87th games?" Willow responded with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, something the man unsurprisingly didn't seem to pick up on. Kale was still silent by this point, but perhaps he had already long accepted his fate just as it had seemed earlier. Despite this though, Thorn seemed impressed with the girl and this had him letting out a chuckle at her choice of words.

"I like you! You're a snarky one! That could get you places! Those Pre-game interviews? You're looking good there." Thorn retorted before finally settling down into business. He realized that if he was going to help either one of these tributes that he would have to begin now. That was something both Willow and Kale began hinting at as well simply by glaring at the man.

There was no single way to win the Hunger Games and if Thorn was any indication then that stood especially true. His games had occurred long ago, thus Willow didn't remember them much. What she did remember though was the various talk around the district about how he had allegedly won by bashing another kid's skull in with his bare hands, but the girl wasn't sure how much truth there was to the story. It seemed that even with the legendary Sagittaria Svenja gone her legendary storytelling still lived on through her elderly siblings who had only been spared from the Victor's Purge due to their non-involvement in the games. It was a fascinating story for sure and one that Willow wanted true confirmation of, but the time for that would come later. Right now it was her own life on the line.

"So Kale says I'm fast and light on my feet. That leaves me with the viable option of taking the stealth route." Willow explained to the intoxicated Thorn who by this time appeared to be rocking himself back and forth within his chair. This had the man quite zoned out and the sound of Willow's voice managed to startle him, jolting him upright.

"Watch it, kid. You nearly gave me a heart attack. But yes, fast is good. You could escape attacks that way. It would work better if you were smaller, but we can still work with this nonetheless. Once we're in the Capitol I can be of better help to both you and Kale though." The mentor man replied before finally slumping back down in his chair and dozing off. Both Willow and Kale glanced at each other before letting out a sigh. The man was clearly going to be a challenge to work with for the rest of the train trip, something the two tributes simply decided to embrace before once again glancing out the window. With every passing minute they were coming closer to the Capitol, a journey that was bound to change both their lives. It was also one that was bound to take a turn for the worst unless either of them took initiative.

"So I never did ask. What are you good at? There must be something." Willow was the first to take the initiative, asking Kale about skills of his own. Clearly he was left stumped for several seconds, but he did manage to come up with something.

"I'm strong. Maybe not as strong as Thorn if the stories are true, but even a bit of strength can help I suppose." Kale responded, letting out a chuckle. Clearly Willow hadn't been the only one around the district to hear the stories.

"So strength and speed. I wonder if that's good for anything?"

"Beats me, but who cares? Thorn clearly needs his rest and this scenery outside the window is quite nice." At that, the two tributes began hoping they could develop a strategy of their own, but in the meantime they simply wanted to live in the moment. They were well aware that neither of them had much time left, after all. The games were always a death sentence for twenty-three children and who those twenty-three children were only time would tell.


	5. Chapter 4: Inside a Boy's Head

**Author's note:** _This is more of a short "filler" chapter simply to set things up for the grand arrival in the Capitol, but it is an opportunity for us to learn more about things from Kale's point of view, Willow's seemingly modest district partner._

**Chapter 4: Inside a Boy's Head **

Kale truly wasn't sure what to feel towards Thorn. On one hand he was a lifeline, but on the other a part of him screamed incompetence. Was it the alcohol? Kale couldn't really contribute it to anything else, but regardless he was all they had to get out of this mess. The previous District 11 victors were nothing but a mere memory now with Coriolanus Snow having spared no expense in eliminating them. It had been so long ago now, before Kale's birth, yet it felt like just yesterday. Lucia Snow was definitely intent on reminding all of Panem what happens when victors choose to defy the Capitol. Realizing the sort of pressure this put on people like Thorn, Kale simply let out a sigh as the mentor leaned back and began dozing off.

So could he truly get Willow out of that arena? Kale seemed to believe so, having chosen her for that reason. It was cruel how the Capitol was forcing tributes to choose their own partners now, but the sixteen-year-old boy had at least tried to make the best of it. District 11 was ironically starving and as twisted as it seemed a victor would help to temporarily remedy that. Willow definitely didn't seem all that impressed with the boy's strategy so far either, which had him almost even regretting having chosen her. Of course there was no turning back either and somehow he didn't really feel it right to apologize. What could he even say to her in this situation?

"I know you're probably not very happy with me now, but I didn't know what to do. I was put on the spot and had to choose somebody. I simply remembered seeing you at work at that clicked with me." Kale began, realizing that soon he would probably regret ever opening his mouth. Instead what he got was a sighing Willow who only glanced at the boy for several seconds.

"You were put on the spot? How do you think I feel? I have family; siblings. I don't know if you do, but in many ways they rely on me." Willow finally responded, rather annoyed as she now attempted to block Kale out. Kale thought he imagined it, but for a brief second he thought he saw a single tear flowing from Willow's eyes as she spoke. If anything, the tear had the boy realizing something he hadn't realized previously. Perhaps this was only the beginning of what the Capitol had meant when they spoke about brother being pitted against brother; Kale and Willow were simply a pair of pawns designated to help illustrate that point. Did the Capitol know no benevolence? Clearly the revolutionaries of old knew it, but sadly it hadn't been enough.

"You know, you're right." Kale responded, sighing. "I suppose now that is just one more reason I want you to go home. You don't deserve to be here. If you must know, it's just my parents and I." He continued between glancing over at Willow and glancing out the train windows. By this time it was nearing sunset, indicating that the team had been traveling for at least several hours, something that seemed to has passed over the boy's head entirely. Normally he enjoyed basking in the sunset after a long day of work in the fields, but this time the sunset was different. It almost felt sinister, marking the end of what was just one day closer to his imminent death.

With Thorn dozed off and Willow probably ignoring him, after several minutes Kale got up and began proceeding to his compartment. He did feel relieved that on the train each person was given their own compartment. It was definitely a place to just reflect and also a luxury. He knew very well there was only so much one could do while sharing a room with others. Being from a poor family even by District 11 standards, living space was always limited for the boy. Of course, the luxuries he seemed to be enjoying now had a much more sinister ideology behind it; support your benevolent leaders who sustain you. Kale saw right through it like most in District 11, but there was no way to contest it. Not here. Not now. The Hunger Games was a death sentence ad that was something the boy knew he would have to mentally prepare to face the moment the train stopped in the Capitol.

Mental preparation. It was arguably just as important as physical preparation, even if Kale didn't initially realize it. This was more than a game. It was other people's children being murdered. That was something Kale even still had trouble grasping and he knew that the moment he finally accepted it he would have to throw it all out once again. First impressions were important and even common sense could tell that somehow the Capitol would like a tribute who was aversive to killing. In a way that meant he was property now. _Their_ property. Noting that, the boy simply let out another sigh as he leaned back and just attempted to listen to the slight humming protruding from the train as it continued onwards into the depths of hell.


	6. Chapter 5: A Duo of Nightmares

**Author's note:** _Finally the awaited arrival in the Capitol! In this chapter you get to see some of Willow's fears and her emotionally fragile state, although there may or may not be more to the girl than what initially meets the eye. _

**Chapter 5: A Duo of Nightmares**

Kale had slept soundly, although a certain girl over in the next compartment wasn't so fortunate. The boy had been fast asleep when he heard a piercing scream protruding from the next compartment, unmistakably Willow's. This startled the boy who had attempted to investigate, but not before he picked up the din of other footsteps in the hallway. Realizing who it was, he simply stirred before falling back asleep. He was well aware of where he was about to end up in only several hour's time. The Capitol. The very destination that would nurture him before dragging him to his death.

Willow found herself covered in sweat as she bolted awake, realizing what exactly she had just been subject to. It was well known that many victors suffered from the dreaded nightmares, but did tributes as well? The entire prospect hit Willow as a ton of bricks as she began to contain her heavy breathing to calm down. It certainly wasn't something to go over Thorn's head either as he finally stumbled into the room, likely intoxicated already. He did have some semblance of cognition, however so simply glanced at Willow before embracing her. "Nightmares? It happens to the best of us. Think it's bad now? Just wait until you come out of that arena. Some nights you will wish you were dead." He chuckled, although very quickly he could tell that the girl wasn't amused as she put on a frown.

"Now is not really the time to joke about that! I have family…" Willow pleaded, softening her speech as she once again thought about those at home she was leaving behind. Certainly with her gone it was one less mouth to feed, but she knew very well she was one of the main breadwinners for the family. Perhaps even Kale realized that, thus wanting her to win. Of course that didn't entirely add up either as the boy easily had the option to not select her at all, yet he had. Suddenly the very thought of that simply angered her, prompting another scream. Thorn jumped in surprise even if it took him several seconds to comprehend.

"I…I…I hate Kale. I don't want to play this stupid game! I have nothing to offer!" Willow explained, soon slamming her fists into the bed's mattress. By this point she was nearly in tears, but she knew it was a set of emotions she could never publicly display to either the Capitol or her partner. No, both had to be strong. Both had to survive long enough to be memorable. It was certainly inevitability in a death match that anybody could pass on at any time. This was somehow a fate she was currently not dreading so much for the likes of Kale, but the two were forced to work together now; both had to somehow help each other out to produce a District 11 victor. "I dreamt that you, me, Kale, and all the others were mutilated and bloodied. To add insult to injury Lucia and all of her inner circle were giving off a sinister laugh." She soon found herself changing the subject, letting out a sigh.

"Lucia? You mean Lucia Snow? Our president?" Thorn interjected, trying to make sense of the whole thing even in his intoxicated state. Willow simply let out another sigh.

"Yes, who else?" She retorted, sarcastically.

"Hah, just testing you, kid."

"So not funny, Thorn." By this point Willow was only growing increasingly annoyed by the man and simply wanted nothing more for this entire experienced to have been a horrible nightmare, but it wasn't. She really was on a train bound for her death while the real nightmare had just ended.

"Shit, maybe you're right. So uncalled for." Thorn scratched his head, staring at Willow quite bemusedly before unleashing his grasp on her. At this point the girl shoved him away anyway, something the man didn't want to instigate further.

"Just come get me once we arrive at death's doorstep." Willow retorted before lying back down. Almost immediately thoughts of the same nightmare filled her head. What did it all even mean? She hoped it wasn't a premonition of what was to come, but she realized she was overanalyzing the whole thing. The prep team would never end up dead by the president's hand. Not as long as they complied with Capitol rule. They didn't seem to be the types to quickly break out of it either if the warnings of the last rebellion were anything to go by. No, Lucia would not repeat any of her grandfather's mistakes.

Sure enough, seemingly hours later Thorn made a return to Willow's compartment, implying it was time to go. A lump formed in her throat. She knew exactly where to, the one place that the very boy she suddenly despised would have to follow her to. "I'm up, but I just want breakfast." She groaned as she finally ushered Thorn out of the room so she could shower and prepare herself for the day. The Capitol technology was definitely unusual for the girl, but between a few too many squirts of a mysterious pink liquid and water hot enough to parch the skin she soon made it out of the shower in one piece. This brought a smile to her face as she finally finished up her morning routine and made her way to the breakfast table. "I survived. Those showers are weird."

Aelius glanced up from his own breakfast and let out a small chuckle. "We can't have our tributes dying before they even make it to the arena!" He soon bellowed out, startling both Willow and Kale who were both beginning to stuff their own faces. Very quickly Willow found herself wanting to give the flamboyant Capitol man a piece of her mind as well just as she had Thorn, but she figured that now was not a great time to get on his bad side. Even the small argument with Thorn was one she was quickly coming to regret, but it had been more excusable due to his intoxicated state. Willow was sure he likely had little recollection of it now. He certainly didn't bring it up as breakfast wore on. In fact, the team sat in complete silence for several moments before Aelius finally stood up in excitement.

"Take a look! The Capitol!" Aelius bellowed, hardly even finished downing his drink as he spoke. He also pointed out the window and upon first glance Willow spotted the outskirts of what was arguably one of the most magnificent things she'd seen in her short seventeen years. Despite what it represented in the eyes of almost all of District 11, the Capitol definitely had a better taste in architecture than they did fashion. The towering futuristic skyscrapers further confirmed this. She was also well aware of the rumours that each one had supposedly been reconstructed from rubble at the end of the last rebellion, although many believed it to be mere propaganda. Willow herself was indifferent about the matter, however.

"Well that's something you certainly don't see every day." Willow commented as she continued taking it all in before finally hitting the final stretch of the journey into the city. Kale simply nodded in agreement as he stared on at the city in similar awe. This, of course, was soon interrupted as the train began rapidly slowing down as it approached the station. It was there the two tributes also caught their first glance at the outrageous Capitol fashions. Much to their surprise, Aelius was actually more on the modest side. This had Kale bursting out laughing as he spotted a citizen with modifications to make him resemble a reptile of some sort. Willow caught a glanced out of the corner of her eye, although she could only shrug. That was what the Capitol was doing off the backs of the district citizens? It was a rather horrifying thought, but one she knew she couldn't voice publicly.

"Well here we are. The Capitol station. Remember, you need to make an impression; smiles on and be friendly!" Aelius advised as the train finally came to a halt at the platform. As Willow continued glancing out the window she immediately spotted crowds of Capitol citizens gathering around, no doubt to get their very first glance at this year's tributes. It was said that consideration for sponsorship began right at the train station, after all, although Willow knew that in reality some were probably selected right back during the Reaping. Certainly the careers were as they were almost always the game's victors; in her lifetime alone Willow could remember at least two incidents of them emerging victorious. Even now she cringed at the thought of having to face them, but she knew that if she got extremely lucky it was possible they would be eliminated before they even got their hands on her. That was simply wishful thinking though as nobody outmatched the careers. All this wishful thinking quickly shifted to horror, however, as the train doors finally opened up to reveal frantic cheering from those awaiting Willow and Kale's presence. The girl stared on in bewilderment as she awaited her opportunity.

"Here it goes. The real nightmare begins." Willow uttered as she held her breath tin finally begin the short journey from the train to the tower apartment building several metres in front of her. She knew the Capitol strategically set up train platforms adjacent to the building specifically for tributes and if it was a way to intimidate them it was definitely working on Willow. Not even for a single second could she rest easy as she put on a decoy smile and began waving towards the crowds that were literally cheering on the deaths of 23 children. Naturally, there was hope from them for a lone victor, but Willow thought them insane if they honestly believed she would emerge as the victor of the 100th Annual Hunger Games. This was only reinforced by the fact they began recanting a familiar chant that had first allegedly made an appearance during the 44th Annual Hunger Games.

_"District 11, District 11! Those who give us fruits, give us strength!" _It was a catchy set of words, almost hauntingly so, that now echoed in Willow's head as she continued through the crowds, finally finding refuge inside the doors of the apartment building. Upon arrival she let out a massive sigh of relief, although she knew that even once she reached the 11th floor it was only the beginning. This marked the beginning of the end, and surely the beginning of what was just another nightmare. This one, however, was much more vivid.


	7. Chapter 6: Enter The Stylists

** Author's note: **_I know I'm slow at updating this story. I just wasn't even sure if I wanted to continue it at all. However, here you go. The next chapter in the adventures of Willow and Kale. this time around we get to have them experience their first taste of the Capitol's decadence before being lured off to be styled for the upcoming tribute parade. _

**Chapter 6: Enter The Stylists**

Willow definitely knew she was indeed inside a nightmare once she walked off the apartment elevator onto the eleventh floor. All around her was lavish luxury that those back in District 11 could only dream of. Clearly it was a product of the hard labour of the various districts, although as always the curious girl knew not to voice her concerns. Kale seemed to take a similar stance, just remaining silent until finally taking a seat on one of the District 11 quarter's many easy chairs. "Well the Capitol likes us so far and we get all this for a week. It's at least something to look forward to before going to our imminent deaths." Willow rolled her eyes at her partner.

"I would say it's hard to enjoy something that is created off the back of our hard work. Not to mention we only get it if kill other people's children." Willow snapped in annoyance, something Aelius very quickly took notice of. The mentor man gave her a cold glare, which quickly silenced her, prompting her to let out a sigh and take a seat beside her district partner. Despite the fact neither of them had little chance of surviving she figured that the two might as well beginning discussing strategy. Willow at least wanted to survive past the bloodbath. It was there where tributes always faded from memory as the unremarkable fighters they had been. That was not a fate she was personally interested in. In theory no tribute was. "Well we're here and at least one of us is dying so might as well begin discussing how we're going to go." She remarked, which for some reason had Kale burst out laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Willow asked, quite irritably. Certainly she found the boy's reaction to be rather inappropriate, but it also once again reminded her of the reality of the situation: either of them actually standing a chance in the games was truly laughable. If Kale could finally see it then perhaps all hope was lost for her too. They would be up against careers with years of training, after all. Nothing they could do would compare to that.

"Nah, it's the way you phrased it. If there's somebody who has hope of coming out of that arena it's you. I told you already." Kale retorted, although he quickly noticed a frown forming on Willow's face. Clearly the girl was not yet convinced of her own abilities that he genuinely believed she had. It seemed that only training at this point would convince her otherwise. For now though she seemed to have dropped the subject, simply leaving Kale to contemplate his own fate. If he was to die he actually saw himself as fortunate in some ways. He didn't have much family while Willow did. That was bound to make the blow much less painful at the very least.

Neither Willow nor Kale could decide if it was their mistrust in each other or a reluctance to become close that kept them in utter silence for the next several minutes. Both had simply reclined back in their chairs and stared at the various furnishings around the room. The Capitol did unmistakably like their outrageous styles and it even seemed to show in their interior decorating. At least by District 11 standards where everything was kept much simpler. Already it managed to make Willow homesick, which was only further elevated by the reality she would probably never even see home again. This was it. There was no coming out of the arena. She was fairly confident the Victor's Crown was once again going to be snatched up by one of the career kids. They were almost always Capitol favourites with plenty of sponsors and skills at their disposal. Willow also swore that each and every one of them also learned how to present themselves as likeable to the Capitol. Clearly it worked too.

"Maybe you two should talk or something. You're stuck together for the next week so might as well be friends." Aelius was the first to break the silence, soon noticing that his two tributes were far from talkative. He didn't intend to question what was keeping them silent, but being the flamboyant man he was it always brightened his mood to see tributes that shared in his enthusiasm. Certainly it was rare in the outlying districts, but somehow occasionally they managed to produce tributes that stood out.

"I have nothing to say to Kale right now." Willow assured the mentor man whose face bore an expression of surprise. He was undoubtably used to less hostile tributes so knew this was going to be a difficult year. He tried not to let this discourage him though and left moments later to fetch the pair that was arguably the most important members of the prep team: the stylists. This was something he didn't hesitate to announce either, leaving Willow feeling rather nervous. If she was going to be dressed up in anything like the Capitol fashion then she knew it wasn't going to be particularly enjoyable. She did recognize the importance of it, but necessities were not always fun.

"If I'm dressed up like that lizard man back at the train platform I will kill the stylists so fast." Much to Willow's surprise, Kale broke the silence between them. "Hey, you know what? That's the way to get us to train up. Outfit us in something so terrible we won't dare allow even the Capitol to see us in it." He continued, chuckling. Willow also couldn't help but to join in, genuinely getting some amusement out of the boy's statement. Certainly she was still very much angry with him, but it was something she suddenly decided she would have to try to repress. She realized Aelius had a point. They were indeed stuck together and grudges that lasted into the arena never ended well. There were at least a few incidents in past games to back it up as well. At least it was what rumours stated anyway as there was truly no way to confide in tributes that were long dead.

"Yea, train us so we can kill the stylists." Willow agreed, struggling to hold back the last of her laughter. Anywhere else it would have been a sensitive subject, but she knew now it was all in good fun. Death was very soon about to become a necessity of her existence; after all, so there was no harm in starting prematurely. It was also noted by most in District 11 that one of the earlier victors had infamously made use of black humour as her own coping mechanism. Sagittaria Svenja was definitely a legend in her own right even if she was now long dead with her antics only living on within some of her aged siblings.

Oddly enough, cracking plenty of jokes with Kale managed to make Willow feel slightly better for the time being. She wasn't sure how long it would last as she still recognized the boy would soon be trying to kill her just like 22 others would, but fortunately it suddenly didn't matter. Aelius had returned and had two additional people with him. Willow automatically assumed it was the stylist pair and was even surprised upon realizing they looked very much alike. Were they siblings perhaps or even twins? Questions would have to come later, however, as the pair became anxious to be introduced. "Willow and Kale, meet Achilles and Adelia, brother and sister extraordinaire!" Aelius announced as the two siblings' neutral expressions quickly transformed into smiles. Somehow this especially seemed to accent the long and vibrant yellow hair both shared. The main difference though was that the male of the pair, Achilles, wore his down while Adelia wore hers in a loosened bun adorned with various tiny jewels. Willow found herself glancing at it for several seconds before finally proceeding to acknowledge the pair's introduction.

"Pleasure. Oh, and nice hair." Willow complimented Adelia who gave a nod of approval before gesturing for the tributes to follow her and her brother. She knew she had no choice to comply as did Kale, prompting the pair to escort their tributes to what she could only assume would be their studios. The two stylists seemed unusually quiet too, leading to Willow concluding they were either masters of non-verbal communication and weren't talkative or were both mute. Naturally, the former seemed the more likely option.

"We didn't want to waste any time since the parade is tonight." Adelia informed Willow once she and her brother had parted ways with their respective tributes. The stylist woman's words of course managed to debunk her theory about the pair being mute, but very quickly she found herself faced with plenty more curiosities upon entering what resembled an operating room. All along the walls sat various instruments in which she could only guess their true purpose, as fashion wasn't exactly first priority in a District such as 11. Adelia seemed to realize this as she began eying the fully clothed Willow. "You seem to look decent so far. Consider yourself fortunate. I'm sure we have plenty of work still to do though." A lump formed in Willow's throat as the woman spoke. She knew what was coming up. It was time to get to work.


	8. Chapter 7: Shadows of The Past

**Author's note:**_ Finally in this chapter we get our first taste of some of the other tributes. Oh, and we get to see a rather interesting take on the tribute parade. It's unlike any other that had occurred in previous years, hence the chapter title! _

**Chapter 7: Shadows of The Past**

Willow had little more time to take in her unknown surroundings before Adelia instructed her to strip down. Blushing slightly, she knew she had little choice but to comply. Nudity wasn't a common occurrence in the districts and her own was no exception. Perhaps the stylist woman didn't know this, but Willow wasn't about to contest her demands. This makeover was for her own sake, after all, in order to leave an impression on the very Capitol that was soon to watch her die. It was all sickening to her, but yet again it was something else she couldn't publicly voice her concerns about.

"Well I'm undressed. Now what?" Willow asked Adelia as she stood in the nude in front of her. She did not respond and instead begun on a thorough examination of her tribute. Naturally, this gave Willow even more unease, but shortly after she found herself being ushered into a hot tub of water and chemicals that was positioned in the corner of the room. "OUCH!" She bellowed before swearing under her breath as she attempted to submerge herself within the chemically infused water. This had Adelia chuckling slightly, although it was only short-lived once she noticed the frown on her tribute's face.

"Apologies. It's to smoothen your skin." Adelia informed Willow just as the tribute girl attempted to get in once again. This time she had known what to expect so simply bore it until Adelia gave the signal to come out. "Most from your district come in here needing a lot of work, but you're fortunate as I stated before. You have few imperfections." Imperfections? What was that supposed to mean? Willow was puzzled slightly by the stylist woman's words, but didn't dare question them. She was willing to accept already that she was now in an entirely different world, one anybody from District 11 knew little about. That was only further confirmed once Adelia began on the hair removal and cleanup process.

After loads of pain and an indeterminate amount of time later Willow was ready. Adelia signified this by handing the tribute girl a towel to wrap around her body. It of course didn't take a genius to decipher what that was for so she simply wrapped it around herself and proceeded to follow her stylist into the next room.

Perhaps room was an understatement for what she saw for it appeared more like a menagerie of sorts. A menagerie filled top to bottom with countless exotic and fine fabrics and accessories. Even more curious to Willow, however, were the various mirrors lining a single wall of the studio. That was among the first thing she noticed upon entering the room, although didn't have much time to peer into them before Adelia proceeded to speak once again. "Because it's the Quarter Quell all the stylists have decided to collaborate to create an extra special display at tonight's parade. Each district will be outfitted in recreations of old favourites from past games; outfits which were objects of praise in their respective games so to speak."

Adelia's words definitely had Willow intrigued. Past favourites? She knew there were possibly countless options there since there had been exactly 99 games before this one. It was only when she saw Adelia pulling out what appeared to be golden laced cloth that it became clear to her. It looked oddly reminiscent of something District 11 had worn before, during the 44th Annual Hunger Games to be exact. Sure enough, it had been one of the years District 11 had produced a victor and both tributes had supposedly been popular with the crowds. Knowing that, it made sense in Willow's mind why Adelia and Achilles had chosen that particular one. "The god and goddess of agriculture, as worn by Rye Grove and Sagittaria Svenja in the 44th games." The woman's words quickly confirmed it too as she proceeded to wrap the white and golden cloth in such a way that little more than Willow's hips and bosom were covered. The look was then completed with golden glitter smothered onto her face, just as the District 11 pair had in the old footage. They, of course, had also possessed a scythe and bustle of wheat, last touches that incidentally Adelia didn't seem to forget.

"So what do you think?" Adelia finally asked as she stuck some small device to Willow's back. Willow didn't bother asking about it as she already had strong suspicions as to what it was. It was undoubtedly a final detail that would make the outfit once parading in front of the entire Capitol, something Willow was suddenly thankful for.

"I…I…I love it. Thank you. In fear of sounding biased, it has always been one of my favourites." Willow responded, staring in awe at her new look. Adelia had definitely outdid herself and Willow could only assume much the same for Achilles who was currently in another room undoubtedly dressing up Kale in the other half.

"Glad to hear. We want our tributes to shine and we're confident this will work a second time." Adelia replied with a beaming smile as she moments later began escorting Willow out of the dressing room. Sure enough, she was taken to meet up with her partner who was, in fact, dressed in a masculine version of the same outfit. If it hadn't been for his light skin and eyes she would have almost imagined him as Rye Grove himself, despite the fact the infamous doomed lover of Sagittaria Svenja was long dead; killed by his partner's very own hand from the results of a single coin toss. Clearly the reference wasn't lost on Kale either who eyed the outfit with great intrigue just as Achilles proceeded to whisper something about the big reveal in his ear. He soon followed up with Willow whom just nodded before stepping in the elevator to proceed down to the chariots, and the other tributes.

The other tributes. It didn't take Willow long to realize that this was going to be her first time confronting each of her opponents face to face. Perhaps some were potential allies, but she was well aware that any alliances in the Hunger Games were always doomed to break apart. There was only one victor, after all. Still, knowing her odds were potentially quite low Willow decided to examine the others as they entered one by one. Districts 1 and 2 naturally appeared like the standard career stock so were of little interest to her. District 3 managed to stand out, however, simply for the fact they were outfitted in rather flashy costumes and both appeared young. More curiously though was the fact they looked almost identical. Twins perhaps? It seemed likely, but Willow didn't dare ask due to the cold glare they seemed to already be giving her and many of the others. That formed a lump in Willow's throat as she continued down the line, suddenly locking her eyes onto the District 12 pair. Their costumes were among the most recognizable, being those that Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark had worn during the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Willow was unsure how to interpret it due to the fact the joint victors from District 12 had been two of the most controversial people in Panem history. Katniss alone was widely cited as having single-handedly started the Second Rebellion. Most of District 11 believed this to be mere propaganda, however.

"Well look at that. It seems Panem is about to get its next 'girl on fire'. I'm surprised my stylist chose this since Katniss' legacy is an…interesting one. You at least got somebody amusing. Sagittaria Svenja, right? Even in District 12 she was known as quite the jokester in life." Willow had been deep in thought just as the District 12 girl had approached her and interrupted it. She was surprisingly quite tall as well as Willow had usually imagined everybody in District 12 to be short and scrawny. Clearly that wasn't the case here as she discovered by examining the grayish brunette. "Not that is matters since we'll soon be dehumanized by each other, but the name's Brooke. Brooke Lyle." The District 12 girl soon proceeded to introduce herself, much to Willow's surprise. She even held out her hand for the District 11 girl to shake, which she hesitantly accepted. In those short seconds the girl gave off a warm sort of radiance, one indicating to Willow that she could probably be trusted. There was little time to dwell on this, however, as the tributes soon began boarding their chariots for the start of the parade. As usual, they were lined up by District so the line began moving, led by District 1.

Sure enough then came District 11's turn. Almost immediately upon exiting the gate Willow and Kale were met by frantic cheering from the Capitol crowds. There were also a few catcalls directed at them, but on cue this was soon drowned out by further thunderous applause as pairs of feathery wings protruded from their backs. The two tributes retained a stoic stance as they proceeded to press the second button of the reveal, causing the wings to shimmer in every colour of the rainbow. This had the crowds staring on in awe before proceeding to cheer louder than ever. It wasn't long before the two tributes began to get a sense of déjà vu either, considering what soon followed. The chant. The very same one that had appeared at both the 44th games and District 11's Capitol entrance just hours earlier. This continued for several seconds before District 12 got their turn in the spotlight. Soon all the chariots began doing complete rotations before stopping direction in front of a balcony that housed President Lucia Snow herself.

Each shadow of the past that appeared to linger within each tribute's outfit only became more prominent as the president proceeded to eye each of them with intrigue after effortlessly silencing the crowds. Willow herself wasn't sure what Lucia thought of all of them, considering many had been before her time, but the District 12 ones in particular managed to catch her eye. It was well known that the Second Rebellion had occurred during the young president's childhood, something she was very possibly still horrified by. Fortunately though this intrigue didn't seem to linger for long as the woman proceeded to make a very brief speech as was customary during every tribute parade. "Welcome to the 100th Annual Hunger Games! Here we will witness brother being pitted against brother! Let this serve as a warning! May the odds be ever in your favour!" At that, a series of drumroll began, followed by streams of fireworks being shot into the air. The games were undoubtedly a grand affair in the Capitol and arguably more so during Quarter Quells that occurred once every twenty-five years.


End file.
